


hands off

by pastelcloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing It Better, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Pampering, Possessive Behavior, beta miya osamu, protective oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcloud/pseuds/pastelcloud
Summary: A world where Kageyama actually joined Aoba Jousai. A world where you are catagorised into three different categories: alpha, beta and finally omega. A world which kageyama hoped he could change from one life changing moment.kageyama had no idea that he would be an omega. His father was an alpha and his mum was an beta. He thought he would be one of those. He had the body and attitude of an alpha, so that's what he thought he would be, and  quite confidently he thought that. How very wrong he was. One day he presents has an omega in the middle of a practise match and since that day everything changed, and new people suddenly came into his life.





	1. misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> I really love omega kageyama, so I thought lets write a crappy fan fiction :) 
> 
> my Instagram is @awkwardxkageyama where I role play and is my main social media page.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone can think of a better title. Then please comment your ideas in the comment section. Thank you!

"Tobio-chan" Oikawa Tooru would say in a sing song voice. He would wrap his arm around Kageyama's shoulder and he would give him a teasing smile. "Today you are starting the match, so make sure you don't mess up any tosses or serves kay?" Oikawa would ask, but this was all to just tease his adorable kouhai in his opinion.

"Of course I won't" kageyama would reply quite confidently because he was always confident that his tosses were perfect and would do the job of scoring points and hopefully even winning the match comfortably.

"that's what I want to hear from my kouhai, confidence" Oikawa replied and hearing that made Oikawa think that he must be doing his job right of being a senpai to kageyama.

Today Aoba Jousai would be playing a practise match against Inarizaki high school. An upcoming powerhouse school. That more and more people were beginning to hear of them. Though that didn't faze Oikawa and his team. They were still confident that they could snatch this game and runaway with victory in their pockets. 

kageyama got himself into position and he would be starting on the front row. He was self-assured that he would do a good job of being the starting setter for this match. Him and Oikawa would rotate who starts because they were both equally good. That the coach didn't want to leave either of them out for a long period of time and both setters were okay with that. The first year setter always thought that he would be an alpha like his sempai and also his father. His mum was a Beta and they had no omega's in the household. So the thought of him presenting has an omega would slip to the back of hi mind. both of his parents were confident that he would be an alpha. He had both the body and the attitude of an alpha. so he honestly thought that when the time came he would have absolutely nothing to worry about. How very wrong everyone around him was.

Though little did he know that things were about to change very soon for him. 

* * *

It was halfway through the second set that Kageyama noticed that something wasn't entirely right. His body was beginning to feel strange, abnormal to his normal self. With that it was making his serves and tosses more sloppy and out of place. Something was definitely not right and Kageyama's worst nightmare was about to begin very, very soon. Even the players around thought that there was something awfully wrong with him and kageyama would just brush it off and say that it was "fine" and that they had "nothing to worry about"

About 5 minutes later, that was when things really did start to kick in for Kageyama. He suddenly got immense cramping in his stomach. A tight knot forming in the pit of his stomach. It made him want to heave over and curl up into a tight ball on the floor. Though he would fight it head on and fought to keep himself upright. However things were only bound to get worst for Kageyama has the minutes would tick on painfully for him. He would get beads of sweat lining like soldiers on his forehead. His palms were also clad with unwanted sweat. His whole body would begin to shake uncontrollably. The cramp would get worst like someone was shooting a million bullets at him. Eventually his legs would buckle underneath the weight and hr would fall down onto his knees. A pained whimper escaped from his lips. 

The match just seemed to stop altogether and everyone's eyes landed onto Kageyama. Oikawa was the first to react knowing that was presenting has an omega. So he protective alpha nature would begin to kick start. He zoomed over to him. Wrapping his arms around him and he had to lock away his alpha instincts and he knew he couldn't do anything that would harm or hurt Tobio. 

However some of the other Alphas were having a hard time doing just that. Especially Atsumu Miya. The setter for the opposing side. He would stalk his way over to Kageyama. Who was tucked tightly away in Oikawa's strong hold. Oikawa's eyes would narrow in a predatory way. His hold would also tighten on Kageyama, but not so that he would hurt him in any way. 

"back off Atsumu" Oikawa would almost hiss at him. He knew this player well from their training camp and knew that he was sly as a fox. And if Kageyama was alone with him right now. Atsumu would definitely pounce on him like he was a piece of meat to chew on. To satisfy is own dying hunger.

"Can't I see if a fellow setter is okay?" Atsumu would ask and he would have a smirk on his lips. That would show that he had tricks up his sleeve and that his words meant absolutely nothing to him. 

 

"Like I'm going to believe you mean that" Oikawa replied and he wasn't stupid and he could easily tell when someone was out there to play games because he used to be a bit like that himself. Then the ace, Iwaizumi came along. Another alpha, but a  calm, cool and collective one. One that could easily hold himself back.

"Back of like he said and Oikawa, take kageyama down to medical" Iwaizumi instructed his best friend.

///

Soon Kageyama was lying down on the bed in the infirmary. Curled up into a tight ball and he still didn't look any better. Some could say that he looked far worst from earlier. Oikawa looked down at Kageyama and he really did feel sorry for him because he knew that he must be upset and disappointed that he just found out that he was an omega in front of everyone. Not something that he planned to do today.  

"Tobio..." Oikawa would say quietly because he really didn't know how to comfort his kouhai right now. "you know that everything will be okay and that you have nothing to be ashamed of" Oikawa explained and he hoped that it would be able to comfort Kageyama in some way.

Kageyama tightened his hold on the bed sheet and another whimper left his lips.  "That's easy for you to say because you are an alpha" kageyama replied and it sounded like he was about to cry and oikawa had never heard him sound like that before. 

Oikawa sat down on the edge of the bed and he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I promise that I will be here for you" 

Kageyama would then slowly turn his head, so that he was looking over at Oikawa. "Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly and he really did hope that he wasn't just playing him for a fool.

"of course I mean it Tobio" Oikawa would reply softly and a small smile painted his lips. "I'm your senpai after all" He said, but this time he had a larger smile on his face and that would make kageyama smile on the inside. 

Oikawa knew that one of the ways that he could help ease Kageyama's heat was actually by having sex with him, but he wasn't sure if kageyama would actually want to do it with him and they couldn't exactly do it at school either. In fear of being caught by one of the players.

 

"Senpai... could I stay at you place today?" kageyama asked quietly and he didn't know if he could face the music of telling his parents just yet. he didn't want them to be disappointed with him.

"of course, but what about your parents?" oikawa asked.

"I will message them. I just don't want to tell them just yet." Kageyama said quietly and Oikawa could completely understand why. But now he would be spending the while night with Kageyama. He didn't know if he would be able to keep his hands off him for such a long amount of time.

 

 

 

 


	2. Now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama stays the night over at Oikawa's place. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the kudos and comments. This book is seriously doing better than I thought it would!!

Oikawa had taken Kageyama to his place just like he had promised to. Kageyama was unable to walk without falling to his knees because now his body was just so weak. Now he just felt completely pathetic and weak and he knew he would every time his dreaded heat came around. So, with kageyama helpless. Oikawa would pick kageyama up and give him a piggy back ride down to his home. Thankfully, Oikawa's parents were on a small vacation because it was their 20 anniversary this week. But could also be unfortunate because he didn't know what he might do to Kageyama with no one else in the house, but them too. Kageyama's scent was sure to take over the entire building and let the beast inside of Oikawa lose. which would also mean that he would betray Kageyama, but also himself because he promised himself that he wouldn't touch and possibly hurt kageyama in the process.    

"It won't be long until we get to my place" Oikawa would say and he would move his gaze so that he would be looking up at Kageyama because he just wanted to make sure he was okay and comfortable. Oikawa didn't get much of a response from Tobio. Just a grunt escaped from him. Though to Oikawa that was definitely enough. It only took about 10 more minutes of walking until they reached Oikawa's home. Once inside oikawa carried Kageyama up to his bedroom and he would gently place him down on his bed. The older boy looked down pitifully at Kageyama and he really did feel sorry for his Kouhai and he wished that he could magic this all way for him and end the torture and suffering that was to come.

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes for the night, they should fit you" Oikawa said and he just wanted to make Kageyama as comfortable as possible while going through the worst day of the heat. This time though Oikawa was able to get a response from Kageyama. Not one that he wanted to hear. "It hurts so much" Kageyama whimpered in pain and he curled up into a tight ball. His arms  tightly wrapped around his own stomach. Oikawa turned quickly around after that and he could see clearly in Kageyama's face the pain that he was going through and he was just getting more nervous and worried for his kouhai.  "I will get you some water and some painkillers, I will just be a moment" Oikawa replied and he quickly dashed downstairs to the kitchen. Where he would fill up a glass with ice-cold water and grabbed two pain relief tablets for Kageyama and he hoped that these might be able to ease some of his suffering. Even if it was just for a few hours.

Once he was back upstairs he would help Kageyama take sips from the water and to swallow the two tablet as well. "I hope these will help you feel better" Oikawa would mutter quietly and he was glide his fingers through Kageyama locks of hair. "Thank you for doing this for me senpai" Kageyama whispered and even if he didn't look it. He was really grateful that Oikawa was looking after him. "You really don't have to thank me Tobio, I couldn't let you suffer like this. I'm not that mean you know?" Oikawa asked and he would hope that it would lighten the mood. Which it did because two chuckles filled the room and Oikawa was really glad that he could hear Kageyama laugh.

"Can you lie with me please?" Kageyama asked and the scent that was coming off Oikawa was actually helping calm down Kageyama and he actually found the scent to be relaxing to him. "If that's what you want. Then I will." Oikawa would reply with a truthful smile playing on his lips and he carefully climb into bed with Kageyama. 

Kageyama instantly shifted himself closer to his senpai's side and he clung onto the material of Oikawa's shirt. Not wanting him to move further away because he just needed to smell Oikawa' scent because it was the only way that he felt like he could truly ease the pain of his heat. Oikawa would look down at Kageyama's hands when he felt a tight grip on him and he thought that this rare and innocent side of Tobio was very cute of him and he would love to see this side of him more. Oikawa would slowly wrap his arms around Kageyama's back and would form and strong and protective barrier around his precious kouhai. "I really do love this idiot" Oikawa would think to himself and he never thought this day would come; though he really did love Tobio and all he wanted to do was protect him. Even if it did cost him his own life.  That didn't matter: only Kageyama mattered to him now. The older boy leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Kageyama's head and he would emit more of this relaxing scent into the air. which he instantly felt Kageyama's body relax against him.

They lied like that for a few more hours until Oikawa looked at his clock and he saw that it was already 9 o'clock at night. Kageyama didn't make much movement throughout those few hours. Oikawa thought that he might of fell asleep for a bit and Oikawa was glad that he was able to get some rest and not have to suffer through anymore of the pain. However Oikawa's luck soon ran out because a loud whimper soon left Kageyama and Oikawa looked down at Kageyama with so much worry written in his face.

"Tobio?" he asked quietly.

"Ah, it hurts so much!" kageyama would whimper out in pain again and his grip would tighten on Oikawa. 

"I need you senpai!" Kageyama would say out loudly and that was when the dread filled Oikawa because he felt Kageyama's erection press against him. Which would make his cheeks heat up to a bright crimson colour. "Are you sure it me who you want?" Oikawa would ask because he didn't want to feel like he was taken advantage of kageyama. "Yes, yes! It has to be you senpai" Kageyama mumbled out quickly and he would lift his face up, so that he was directly looking up at Oikawa. His cheeks were also bright red and Oikawa thought that his eyes looked lustful.

Now it really did dawn on Oikawa that the only way he could help Kageyama now was by getting intimate with him and possibly going has far has knotting him. He knew that knotting Kageyama would mean that it would bound him and it would also stop his heat until it came round next month. He did love Kageyama. But he didn't know if Kageyama loved him back or if his heat was doing the talking. 

 Oikawa then let his alpha nature take over his body and he pushed Kageyama down onto the bed and he left himself towering over Kageyama's splayed body. "You asked for this remember?" he asked because he didn't want Kageyama to go regretting this after they had finished. Kageyama just nodded and he definitely did want Oikawa just to get on with it and help him stop the heat. Oikawa took the nod has a go signal and he leaned further down and he roughly clashed his lips onto Kageyama's one. The kiss was fierce and was filled with so much heated love and affection. Oikawa's large hands began to roam all over Kageyama's body while their lips would still clash against each other. His hand would find its way under Kageyama's sweaty shirt and Oikawa just wanted to rip all his clothes off because Oikawa knew there was no way he was going back out of this now. It was now or never.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut will come next chapter I promise! I just don't want to do it so soon!


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut guys! *nervous laugh*  
> Along with Oikawa pampering Kageyama

There was no denying it that Kageyama was completely dissolved in his heat. Completely out of his own mind, but one thing he did know. Was that he wanted Oikawa and only him.

"Are you sure Tobio?" Oikawa would ask one last time because he really didn't want Kageyama to regret this when his heat has ended. Kageyama was definitely sure. He wanted this and he wanted it right now. "Yes... I'm sure.. just take me." Kageyama would mutter breathlessly because his heat was making him out of breath.

Then straight after that. Without any warning Oikawa would rip off Tobio's clothes and he tossed them onto the floor. He was just lying there, splayed out deliciously for Oikawa to eat him up. The only item of clothing that he had was his navy boxers. That were covering his erection, that was already dripping pre cum and soaking the material of his boxers.

Oikawa took a second or two to regain some of his composure and to just admire how beautiful Kageyama's looked. Begging him to take him right now. His lewd, flustered face a definition of perfection in Oikawa's eyes. He never ever wanted anyone else to see this side of his beloved omega. He was his and his alone.

"You look so beautiful Tobio." Oikawa muttered into Kageyama's ear has he would lean down and nibble on the shell of his ear and he would work his way down to his neck. Where he would pepper his neck with soft, loving kisses. He wanted to be gentle at the start because he was pretty confident that Kageyama was still a virgin. "Is this your first time?" Oikawa whispered against Kageyama's milky skin. He gave him a nod before speaking. "It is.. but I want you to be my first senpai." Kageyama replied honestly. Which would then put a smile on Oikawa's face and he was very glad that he could be Kageyama's first time. 

Oikawa would then repeatedly kiss a spot on his neck. A place that he could easily cover up with a t- shirt. Before he would slowly begin to suck and nibble at the flesh before he would leave a mark on his skin. "I love you so much.." Oikawa muttered against the mark before he would work his way further down his body. Where he would land on his nipples. He began to suck on them while he would look at Kageyama. To see what kind of faces he made while teasing his nipples. He smirked around the bud when he saw that his facing was showing nothing but pure pleasure and Kageyama would let out several moans that was music to Oikawa's ears. "Senpai! Not there it feels weird!" Kageyama exclaimed. "You mean that it feels very good don't you?" Oikawa asked and he began to thumb at the second one while he kept sucking at the first one. Until they became two bright, rosy buds. 

Once satisfied with his teasing. Oikawa began to lick his way down to Kageyama's stomach until he got to the waistband of Kageyama's underwear. Where he smirked at the massive bulge. "My, my Tobio aren't you excited?" Oikawa teased. "I-I can't help it!" Kageyama stuttered out embarrassingly. "Of course not. You are an omega currently in heat." Oikawa said has he slipped off Kageyama underwear and threw them onto the floor, along with all his other clothes, and now he could clearly see how wet Kageyama had become. "Do you have condoms Tobio?" Oikawa asked because he was also serious about this too. "I do, they are in my bottom draw." He explained and Oikawa soon found them and he saw that they were unopened, which he weren't surprised about because this was his first time after all. 

He opened the packet and pulled out one before he teared the condom out of the wrapper. Tossing them onto the floor. He slipped on the condom before he focused back on Kageyama. "I'm guessing that you don't have lube?" Oikawa asked and Kageyama just shook his head. "Well you are plenty wet enough, so it's okay. But tell me if it hurts okay?" Because that was Oikawa's worst worry. Hurting Tobio and making his first a traumatic nightmare.

He slowly spreads Kageyama's legs and he he prodded a finger at his entrance, which would get a sharp gasp from Kageyama. He slowly pushed his finger inside and would work to open him up. Once he thought that Kageyama had got used to the first finger inside. He added in a second and shortly after he added a third. Until Kageyama was properly opened up for him.

"You ready Tobio?" Oikawa asked and he lined himself up to Kageyama's entrance. "Yes I am..." Kageyama muttered. Then with that Oikawa would push his member inside of him. Which would make Kageyama eyes opened at the sudden increase in size and force. Moans were also quick to escape from his mouth. Has Oikawa would hold onto Kageyama's legs, keeping them spread, while he would begin to thrust in and out of him."I love you!" Oikawa groaned out has he began to quicken the thrusts and he was soon to find Kageyama's sweet spot. Has Kageyama would moan out loudly. "Ahhh! There, Oikawa!" Kageyama moaned out and with those instructions. Oikawa would keep hitting at his sweet spot. "Senpai I love you too! I have for so long!" Kageyama exclaimed loudly. His face was a total wreak and his cheeks were as bright and hot as lava.

Those three simple words. Was all Oikawa ever wanted to hear.

* * *

 

Once Oikawa and Kageyama had both climaxed at  the same time. Oikawa would lazily ride out Kageyama's orgasm. Once he was left a panting better. Oikawa could easily slide out of Tobio and he slipped if the condom. He tied it up and threw it into the bin by the bed. "Ill make you say hot bath okay?" Oikawa asked and he didn't get much of some response from his kouhai, but oikawa expected that much. 

He sent into the bathroom and he starting making Kageyama a hot, bubble bath. Now all he wanted to do was to pamper Kageyama and make him feel loved by his senpai. The bath took several minutes to fill up and get it to the right temperature. Once he was done he went back to Kageyama and he picked him up bridal style off the bed and carried him over to the bathroom. He gently placed him I'm the bath tub.

Kageyama instantly sighed out contentedly because the water felt so good and relaxing on his skin. Kageyama made his way to the end of the bathtub. Once Kageyama had lied himself down. "I hope that was okay for you?" Oikawa asked and he didn't know why he sounded so worried about that. "It was perfect and now I think you have helped with my heat, so thank you for ending my torture for a month." Kageyama said and Oikawa swore that he saw a smile dust Kageyama's lips. "You don't ha e to thank me for that silly." Oikawa said chuckling and he began to massage shampoo into Kageyama's hair. "I love you after all." He said. Though it more to himself and Kageyama hummed. He felt so much better compared to before and he only had Oikawa to thank for that.

Oikawa would wash out all the shampoo from Kageyama hair and when he was happy that it was all rinsed out. Oikawa leaned over and he planted a gentle kiss onto Kageyama's head before pulling away and looking at Kageyama.

"Hey Tobio look at me." He said softly and Kageyama twisted his body and he looked over at Oikawa. "What is-" but before Kageyama could finish off his sentence. Oikawa had captured Kageyama plump lips in his own and he began to kiss him. It took a few seconds for Kageyama to process what was happening, but when he did. He immediately kissed Oikawa back and their lips moved perfectly in sync.

 

Right now both of them were so happy with each others presences. That neither of them wanted that to end just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad!  
> But this chapter turned out longer than I expected


End file.
